


Sometimes a Low point leads to a Rise

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Harsh Realities [2]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, Established relationship between Thor and Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, How Fenrir becomes the ravenous wolf, Loki Feels, Loki does things out of desperation, Loki indulges in Self-deprecation... a lot of it, M/M, Mentions of Birth Control and its use, Mpreg, Multi, Only Thor is having second thoughts on the whole affair, Prostitution, Thor is trying to look out for Loki... but he winds up being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki's forbidden dalliance continues... but Thor has second thoughts. In trying to protect his brother's reputation, Thor winds up pushing Loki  away...<br/>Loki engages in self-depricating activities whilst Thor tries to do what is expected of him (find a woman to court and marry).<br/>Mischief turned revenge leads to conflict... which brings the two forbidden lovers back together to forge an unbreakable bond betwixt them...</p><p>Now there is some pretty graphic stuff in this one... so if the selling of sex... or allowing oneself to be used in such a manner... or the use of abortives is taboo for you then feel free to skip. This one is rather dark...</p><p>Otherwise, do enjoy this latest installment of my 'Harsh Realities' series :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a Low point leads to a Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Update: If you wanna know what Amora looks like... think Taylor Swift with her platinum blonde hair, red lips, and lack of curves.... dressed in green and black with lots of gold jewelry (I'm not a Tay-Tay fan so bite me)

Loki is down in the deepest part of the dungeon before he leaves for Midgard now that Balder is Prince and sits the throne as King Regent until Odin ‘awakens’ from the OdinSleep. The room is circular and dark with a single shaft of bright, white light beaming down from an opening high above. A pillar of black stone is off-set from the center with a strange ethereal chain attached to it that snakes down and winds upon the stone floor and attaches around the neck of the large mound of black fur laying in the circle of light. The deep, heavy breathe of the huge wolf is slow and rhythmic… the Fenrir Wolf sleeps still.

Loki moves forward and stretches out a pale hand. He touches the thick fur and begins to weep… this is his son… Thor’s son… this is the result of Loki’s greatest miscalculation and his happiest accident… but also a reminder of his shame…

 

___________

Thor and Loki’s forbidden pleasure plays continued on in secret… usually in Thor’s chambers, though sometimes in Loki’s. They would stay in bed together until the break of dawn… then one of them would leave. Outside of the bed chambers, Thor often acted like nothing so intimate had occurred between them… all because Thor started to war with his morality. On Asgard, it is a great dishonor for a male to be ‘unmanned’ by another male in sexual acts. Ergi is what such men are called and they bear a mark of shame… a cast piece of metal or a carven stone in the shape of a blunt cone with a grove near the base that they insert into their anus. The material it is made from denotes the amount of payment in a single coin for a single rut. Gold earns gold, silver earns silver, and anything less earns coppers. An Ergi sigil is what their shame is known as. It keeps their opening prepared to receive the manhood of another male, so they can get right to the rutting.

Thor would give excuse after excuse to Loki that they should stop because if anyone ever found out… then Loki’s reputation would be shot. It was sweet that Thor cared about him so… but it was also so frustrating to deal with the excuses and distant moments only for the big, blonde oaf to crack and hurry to Loki’s chambers in the dead of night for swift passions… only to leave at the rising of the sun. Each time though was the sweetest ecstasy and a little taste of Valhalla, but the shame that Thor held in his eyes in the daylight made Loki feel like something less than filth…

 

____________

“Disgustingly depraved… scandalously slutty… fucking filthy.” Loki says then bites his lower lip as he watches in the mirror the sight of his fingers slipping in and out of his freshly cleaned hole. No matter how clean he gets himself, Loki will always feel so wretchedly… filthy. He knows there is no hope in ever getting Thor’s scent off of him for his golden brother has filled him to bursting too many times with his thick seed. Loki whimpers sadly as he recalls the sad, shameful looks Thor usually directs at him every so often during the day… but at night… Thor’s cock filling his hole so perfectly full, that Loki imagines he’ll be split in half one day is the most deliciously wonderful feeling the Dark Prince has ever felt. He can’t get enough of his brother’s giant cock pounding hard, fast, and deep into him… or of the large quantities of seed that Thor spills into him every single time they rut.

“Mmmm… Thooorrr…” Loki purrs as he works his hole open and brushes his long fingers against his own prostate when he dips them in deeply enough. He then positions on his knees with his chest down and inserts a vial deeply within his ass, it empties as he scissors his fingers to open his hole wider, and pulls it out coating his passage to make ready for Thor’s massive cock. Loki then inserts and empties a second vial of oil into his open hole for extra slickness. Loki then slips his golden plug into place and clenches his ass to feel that it is firmly seated. He waits awhile… but Thor doesn’t show, so Loki dresses into a simple, green tunic and some soft, leather trousers… and sneaks his way to Thor’s chambers along the servant halls only to find them empty. He vacates them and heads down the servant passages once more keeping to the shadows.

“Have you heard?” One female servant says to another as Loki hides amid the columns and shadows.

“Heard what?” The second serving wench asks.

“Prince Thor has stopped rutting his Ergi whore and is now courting a maiden.”

“He had an Ergi whore?”

“Aye… if you’d ever been in his chambers for the nightly duties then you’d hear the higher-pitched male voice screaming from behind the shut bed chamber door.” The first servant says and Loki can hear the chuckle in her voice. “The Princes were punished for rutting the Norn Princesses… though I’ve only ever heard that Prince Loki takes men to his bed. I’ve heard others say he is quite vocal so you can guess what that means.” She and the other servant giggle at the implied accusation… When Loki shares a bed with another man, he is the one who is taken like a woman.

“That is so disgusting an act to seek pleasure from.” The second servant says.

“If you ever have a man take you in your backdoor… you’ll understand how good it can feel.” The first servant says in reply. Loki stops listening after that and walks down the corridor in a depressed haze. Thor has found a _woman_ … Thor has abandoned him… Thor is just stringing him along for a fuck!

Loki cries as he rushes from the palace and down the backstreets to the lower, slummier part of the Capital… it is known as Off-Worlder’s Row. He stops as he looks at his reflection in a side window and thinks it would be unwise for Loki, Dark Prince of Asgard, to be seen in the brothel district of this seedy part of the city. He turns his raven tresses to a golden honey hue, makes his ears look pointy, and changes the color of his tunic to white… there now he looks more like an Elf… or Half-Elf at least. No one would recognize him now. Not even Thor.

The disguised Loki then strolls around looking at everything with his misty red-rimmed eyes. He goes into a seedy looking ale house and notices that at least twenty to thirty soldiers from the army are here. This gives him and idea. He saunters about smiling and teasing at the various soldiers. His perfect ass gets smacked, grabbed, and fondled… until one grizzly looking soldier stands up and drags him up the stairs.

“Get undressed.” The soldier commands after the door is shut.

“What? No build-up first? Such a pity.” The disguised Loki says as he teases at the lacings of his trousers and tunic. The soldier is impatient however and grabs the lacing and tears them. The soft brown leather drops to Loki’s sandaled feet and his now white tunic is ripped at the collar and a sleeve is tugged ripping it off half way.

“I liked this tunic.” Loki laments but the soldier says nothing as he grabs the ‘Elf’ and tosses him onto the simple bed on hands and knees.

“Shut up… I’m going to fuck you now, Half-Elf.” The soldier says close to Loki’s now pointed ear. Some spittle from the soldier falls on to his face and Loki just takes it. “Now let’s see how loose your little slut hole is.” Loki then feels the soldier’s weight leave him.

“Well, well, well… a golden Ergi sigil. So do both the Princes fuck your slutty little arse or is it just the obviously Ergi one?” The soldier then asks with a chuckle as he tugs the plug free.

“Oh yes… I get to play with the Ergi Prince’s fuck slut.” The soldier says and Loki moans as he feels the grizzly man push into him hard and deep. He doesn’t go for finesse or heightening the pleasure for both of them… no, this soldier just starts out thrusting at a brutal pace saying degrading things to the disguised Loki that Loki fully believes are true. Like how slutty he is, how he loves a cock in his tight, little ass, and when the soldier tells him he is going to fill him with his seed… Loki moans and cries out a ‘yes’. The soldier moves faster and harder. He tells this Ergi whore how he is going to tell all the soldiers here how tight his ass is and that they should all have a go at him. Loki weeps as he is pounded into until the flood of warmth fills him and then he cries out at the invasion as well as the pleasure.

“Ahhh… by the Nine!” The soldier says as he eases himself out and slips the plug back in before any of his leavings trickles out. “You just hold that pose… sweet ass.” Loki hears the sound of a coin hitting the bedding next to his face. He turns to look and sees the glint of gold. The soldier then leaves and Loki is left to his own thoughts. He feels so dirty letting that disgusting man rut into him and pay him a single gold coin for it. He continues to weep then goes silent as he hears the door open… and in strolls three more soldiers… drunk and careless.

“Oh there’s the Ergi whore.”

“He’s all ready for us.”

“By the All-father’s balls! His sigil is gold!”

“A palace whore… but since he’s here… let’s show him what Prince Loki can’t give him.” Loki wants to laugh… everyone seems to think this Half-Elven Ergi whore he is disguised as is _his_ plaything. No one mentions Thor after the first soldier fucked him… soon every soldier that was in that ale house (and about a dozen more that came in over the next four hours) fucked his mouth and ass spilling their seed down his throat and into his passage then tossed a gold coin next to him before leaving. Loki felt like he was being filled with filth… only Thor’s seed is delicious, only Thor’s seed is precious to him. So Loki sobs silently as he suffers through this ordeal of his own making.

“That’s right. Take it you little cock-whore.” A stout soldier says as he thrusts his cock into the Half-Elf Ergi whore. It’s small and Loki can’t really feel much of anything right now since he’s been fucked by so many already. “I said take it you little cock slut!” The soldier yells as he punches Loki hard between the shoulder blades. Loki cries out in pain and his body clenches around the small cock inside of him. “Yes. That’s it!” The soldier yells and shudders as he cums hard inside the loose, sloppy hole. Another man then comes in as the latest one to finish leaves. Loki doesn’t move from his position on his knees with his face and chest pressed into the thick blanket on the simple cot of the ale house’s upstairs room he is in. He lifts his head weakly and looks back with red-rimmed eyes and cum dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“Aren’t you just a sloppy piece of Ergi ass.” The tall, brooding man says as he drops his trousers and fists his huge cock to full attention. Loki recognizes him from somewhere… but he can’t quite recall where from at the moment due to his haze.

“I love fuckin’ male Elf whores such as yourself the most. So fucking pretty that anyone could easily mistake them for a flat-chested Sylvan cunt.” The hulking man then grabs Loki’s hips as he lines up and thrusts in hard. The previous abuse from the cocks of several men filling him this night makes the intrusion more than easy, but this man is better endowed than most who have had him so far… so Loki feels every inch of the merciless probing shaft.

“I remember a time when Ergi whores were executed. Before I’d chop their heads from their necks… I put my cock in their arses.” The man says as he leans forward to whisper in Loki’s ear. That’s when it hits him… this is Skurge, The Executioner. Loki moans from horror of what this brute has said. The only other sounds are a sloppy squelching noise of the cock sliding in and out of him and the slapping of skin on skin. Loki cries as he feels the seed from so many previous spendings this evening leak out of his abused hole and trail down his thighs. It adds a wet noise to the slapping of skin on skin as Skurge fucks hard into him.

“Come on you filthy cock slut. Tighten your fucked-out honey hole for me.” Skurge then says as he grabs Loki’s now golden brown hair and tugs back hard ripping out a loud cry as his body clenches in surprise of the new abuse.

“That’s it you little Ergi whore. Take it!” The Executioner says as he sets a hard, punishing pace. He is almost as well-blessed as Thor… and he works his cock hard within the disguised Dark Prince’s ass with a determination that would put any other man to shame… then he stutters and groans as his seed spills and splashes within Loki’s fucked out passage. Skurge withdraws and then sets the golden plug back into place before anymore of the spent seed can leak out.

“There… now when Prince Loki fucks your filthy honey hole… he’ll be adding his high-born seed in with the entirety of Asgard’s warriors. Not that it’ll matter. He’s such a pathetic weakling. Everyone knows he’s as Ergi as they come… so perhaps Prince Loki himself should come down here to the slums sometime and let us all have a go at his tight, little ass.” The Executioner says with a laugh as he laces his trousers up.

“You should tell him that the next time his cock fills your sloppy ass.” Skurge says and then the tinking sound of a gold coin hitting the rest upon the bed is heard before he leaves. Loki can’t hold it back anymore. He sobs into the flimsy pillow as he slowly stretches his aching body out to lay face down on the bed that is now covered with gold coins. His ass is so sore that Loki thinks he won’t be able to sit properly for a week. That’s not mentioning all the bruising from some of his ‘clients’ hitting him to cause his body to clench on instinct so they can fuck him harder.

He slowly rolls over onto his side and feels the weight of his lower abdomen. He knows it’s the spent seed of what felt like an entire battalion of soldiers fucking him. His stomach feels very full as well. He had swallowed nearly as much as they put in his ass… and oddly, even though Loki feels utterly disgusting and unnatural in his desires… he can’t help but feel sated, even if it is just a little without Thor around.

~~~~~~~~

 

Loki didn’t clean himself or eat anything for three days. He was finding it odd that he rather enjoyed the weight and feel of so much spent seed within him… then the pains hit and Loki had to remove his plug. As he did so, a flood of blood gushed out coating his thighs and legs. Loki was so scared that he thought he had been injured by the group rutting and so he suffered alone in his shame not wishing to discuss just how and why he received such an injury.

Three days later, after he stopped bleeding and cleaned himself out thoroughly… Loki felt an overwhelming lustful urge grip him and he sought Thor out with great determination. He found his older brother kissing a warrior maiden named Sif. Loki was so jealous, he waited until she slept and shaved her golden haired head smooth.

Thor had been furious as soon as he had seen what had been done to Sif’s hair. He had forced Loki to restore it… which Loki did… only he made it grow back black. Thor then dragged Loki away to a more private setting where he lectured his little brother with simple, heated words but mostly just shook and choked him. Loki just chuckled to himself as Thor manhandled him.

In the middle of which, Thor had given into his forbidden desire of his younger brother and their fight had become something far more physically gratifying. Thor pushed Loki against the wall… ripped his clothes off leaving the slighter Prince bare… then Thor finger-fucked Loki as he pressed Loki’s chest to the wall. Once slicked up and prepared for Thor, Loki turned around and faced his golden brother. Thor picked up his smirking brother and slammed his back against the wall… then proceeded to fuck the Hel out of him.

Thor bent and twisted Loki’s slighter frame around so he could fuck him from every angle possible… there was something deeper and more connecting about this coupling than any other. A deeper bond seemed to be forged and Loki could no longer deny it in his Heart of Hearts, especially as their lips would meet. He truly loved Thor… though he would never stop declaring it until the day he fell from the shattered Rainbow Bridge and into the Darkness of the Void…

 

___________

Loki then sees flashes of what followed the forging of that bond… Loki knows now that what caused the bleeding and fueled his intense desire was that he had gone into ‘season’ for the first time. Loki knows now that he is Jotun and Jotuns are a Race of a single gender. They look male outwardly, but have a womb nestled above the lower part of their large intestine. Therefore every individual can thus both sire and carry young. For a Race that matures and grows more slowly than most, this allows the Jotuns to reproduce faster as a pair bond. Unfortunately, Loki knew none of this then and when he felt his magic stir and begin to pool in his lower belly, he hadn’t the faintest clue as to what was happening.

 

___________

The day had started out typically… Thor went off to train with their father and his warriors whilst Loki went and practiced his magic with Frigga. Loki found it difficult to cast more complex spells that had been so easy to do just days ago…

“Loki? Is something the matter?” Frigga asks concerned as she looks her youngest son over. Her hand slides down his front as she uses her own magic to detect any ailments… only to stop at his lower stomach. Her blue eyes snap up to look Loki in the eye. Loki notices and pulls away quickly.

“I’m fine… everything is fine. It must be something I ate.” Loki lies in an attempt to dodge his mother’s questioning look.

“No… that is not what ails you, my sweet son. You are… how to put this delicately…” She starts then places a gentle hand to her beloved son’s face as she smiles sadly up at him. “Whom is the man you have been laying with?” Frigga then asks and Loki goes ridged.

“What man? I don’t lay with men… I have lain with women.” Loki says trying to dodge the question.

“Loki… I know for a fact that you have lain with another man… I know this because… you are with child.” Frigga then says pointedly letting her youngest son know that she sees through his rouse.

“Wh-what do you mean, Mother? I’m a man and men don’t carry children if you haven’t noticed.” Loki says trying to keep his voice down though his growing panic struggles to break free.

“You are a wielder of magic, Loki… so impossible things are quite possible for you.” Frigga says with her motherly smile as she approaches her scared son. “Come now… tell me whom is the warrior that caught your fancy.” Frigga then says with a warm smile as she pulls her shaking son into her motherly embrace. Loki is tense but slowly relaxes as his mother soothes his nerves. He knows he can’t just come right out and tell her… after all, what him and Thor have done would warrant the disapproval of both their parents. Trysts between siblings may be tolerated (on Vanaheim), even celebrated (on Alfheim)… but on Asgard, such couplings are frowned upon.

“He… he is a mighty warrior indeed, but one you do not know personally, Mother.” Loki lies. If Frigga knows the dishonesty then she hides it well.

“It’s okay, my sweet boy… when the time comes and you start to show, I’ll send you to the hunting lodge up in the mountains.” Frigga says as Loki weeps upon her shoulder. He knows this plan is plausible… but how will this child be welcomed by everyone else? It is a question that gnaws at Loki for the next few days… He fears his child will not be accepted or worse still… not even be recognized as his own. Loki then fears how Odin will react and so decides to run away.

Using what remains of his magic, Loki activates a mirror pathway from Asgard to Midgard via runes and steps through the full length mirror in his bed chamber. It is night upon the World of Mortals and he finds himself on the outskirts of a large sprawling human settlement… though the buildings are grandiose and made of white marble and gray limestone that shines in the light of the full moon above, Loki is loath to call this a ‘city’.

He keeps himself hidden and moves about this gathered rabble. The Mortals have claimed that this ‘city’ is called Rome and that it is the height of Mortal power at this time (the Mortals keep yammering on about how great their Empire is and how things are going in the Provinces now that Augustus is the new Caesar... It's all quite pathetic really). Loki rolls his eyes every time he hears this. If only they knew what real power was... that True Empires span galaxies and True Kings rule an entire world! They’d see that what they have achieved is merely making their homes more grand and nothing more for they still dwell in the dirt like the simple creatures they truly are.

Months pass and Loki hides himself as best he can with cape, hood, and shadow as he moves about. He lets no words slip his tongue that would tickle the Gatekeeper’s All-Hearing ears and he feels his stomach swell more and more as time moves forward… then after four months of constant moving and two months of the settled life… Loki feels the pains of labor wrack his mostly lean frame. He is thankful he had consulted a midwife when he first arrived and shadowed her to learn the art of aiding children coming into the world.

He goes immediately to his bath chamber in the small villa he had bought in a land far, far to the north of the Mortal city of Rome in a sprawling forest near the river known as the Rhine. Loki dwells alone here so he makes certain he has everything he needs to aid him through this. A few hours later after going through the worst pain Loki believes he has ever endured… he holds a baby boy in his arms washed clean in the bloody waters of the bath. The baby boy then wails out in loud protest. His little fists swinging about in his frustration.

“My… aren’t you a little fussy one.” Loki says with an exhausted laugh as he looks over the swirl of coal black hair upon the newborn’s head, then the ten little fingers and ten little toes… “You are perfect… my perfect little one.” Loki says lovingly and holds the babe to his flat chest. “I promise to protect you always, my son… my perfect, little son…” Loki whispers out and then thinks of what to name the child. He recalls a favored tale from his and Thor’s youth about a great hero who slew a pack of wolves…

“Fenrir. Your name is Fenrir.” Loki whispers out with a joyful smile and kisses his baby boy’s head.

___________

Loki lets the memories flow unhindered now of his ten-year sojourn upon Midgard with his son, Fenrir. The boy had his father’s eyes… blue as the clear summer sky. His attitude matched his father’s as well… stubborn and seemingly immune to reason when he threw a tantrum. The little boy also had qualities from his ‘mother’ as well… cunning intelligence and a penchant for mischief that both frustrated and impressed Loki. Then the dreaded day came…

 

___________

Loki was in the kitchen of the small cottage preparing a pheasant to roast in the oven when Fenrir comes running in.

“Mama! Mama!” The young boy shouts excitedly as he hurries to Loki’s side and tugs upon his tunic.

“What is it, my son? For I am very busy at the moment so it had better be important.” Loki then says as he stops stuffing the pheasant with onion and herbs and washes his hands at the pump by the sink. He then gives his full attention to his excited son.

“I just made a new friend, Mama! Come and see… she said she knows you.” Fenrir says eagerly as he grabs at Loki’s hand and tugs hard to get Loki to barely budge. Loki’s face screws up with worry… there is no one on this world that he would call ‘friend’ or whom would claim to know him. Loki immediately grows weary.

“What does she look like, Fenrir?” Loki asks before they get across the kitchen floor.

“She’s very pretty, with hair of gold, and she’s really nice to me, Mama. I like her! Can she stay with us? Please?” Fenrir says excitedly even giving his signature innocent look to goad Loki into giving in to his son’s demands.

“That depends on her, Fenrir.” Loki says with a wane smile to his son then halts as they go outside. Fenrir all the while gabbing on about how the woman gave him a treat of sweet meat and praised him for his handsomeness. Loki half pays attention to what his son is saying as his eyes fall upon a pretty, blonde woman perched on the stone wall that surrounds his small villa’s garden, goat pen, and cottage. She is smirking darkly down at Loki with flashing bright blue-gray eyes as her pale blonde locks glow like a halo around her fair face in the afternoon sun. He does know her… and she knows him…

“Amora.” Loki whispers out as he freezes in place at the sight of the second Norn Princess.

“Oh Loki… I knew I’d find you. I didn’t think it would take ten Seasons to do so… nor did I expect you to have a son. I would ask who the mother is… but then that’s you. So now the truly interesting question is… who is Fenrir’s father?” The blonde woman asks as she slips from the top of the wall to land gracefully upon the ground. Her green and black attire as well as her myriad of glittering gold jewelry is revealed for a second before the cloak hides her slim form again.

“That is none of your concern.” Loki says with a hard edge in his tone as Amora circles him and Fenrir.

“He is such a sweet boy. So full of questions and so talkative… yet he doesn’t know whom his father is either. Only that he is one of Asgard’s finest warriors.” Amora says as she stops behind Loki to whisper in his ear. “Is he a great warrior? Do you think such a man mourns your absence back on Asgard?” Loki flinches at that and Amora catches it. Her red painted lips slip into a wide grin. “There is only one mighty warrior on ALL of Asgard who has been most distraught these last ten Seasons over your disappearance… Only. One.” Amora whispers and Loki wishes she won’t say the name he already knows she is about to utter… “Thor.”

“That is ridiculous! He is my brother! So of course he would be distraught, you daft quim!” Loki snaps and clutches his son tightly to himself.

“It is true. Sweet Fenrir has his father’s eyes… and I know Thor’s eyes better than anyone else.” Amora says and a dreamy look fills her face as her hands ghost down the front of her skinny body. “He was mine… then you had to ruin it all by stealing his attention long ago, then recently by running away. I will never forgive you for stealing my Heart’s Desire!” Amora then shouts angrily and snaps her fingers. Her frown twists to a wicked, mad smile as Fenrir clutches tighter now to Loki’s legs and waist.

“Mama!” Fenrir shouts in pain as he drops to his small knees.

“Fenrir?” Loki says in panic as he looks down at his young son and watches in horror as the shaggy haired boy chokes and coughs only to pass out in his arms. Loki turns his shimmering eyes to the vile woman before him. His anger rising to the surface hot and fierce. His armor and leather shimmers upon his form. “What have you done, Amora? Reverse this at once!”

“Never. Only my Heart can set him free… and frankly speaking… my Heart just isn’t in it right now.” Amora says and gives a musical laugh as she vanishes into thin air as a throwing dagger strikes her now discarded cloak. He growls his frustration as he eyes the cloak now pinned to the stone wall. Loki then hears a low, animal growl behind him. His focus returning to his son once more.

“Fenrir?” Loki says in a whisper as he turns. He comes face to face with a black wolf that is as large as a warhorse. “What has she done to you, my precious boy?” Loki asks as tears shimmer within his bright, icy eyes as he reaches out to his transformed son. Fenrir snarls and attacks Loki knocking the Dark Prince of Asgard to the ground but doesn’t bite his head off. Instead, Fenrir sniffs Loki and pauses then dashes off leaping easily over the stone wall leaving a lamenting Loki behind.

 

~~~~~~~~

Days pass as Loki follows the trail of blood and death across the landscape. He weeps the entire time fearing the monster his son has become and cursing Amora for all time. Then he hears thunder and he sees the flashing column of rainbow light ahead. The Bi-Frost has opened to Midgard and Loki rushes towards the landing site. The clear summer sky overhead quickly darkens as lightning flashes and thunder rumbles. Loki is worried and he wonders just whom has the All-Father sent to stop his rampaging son… Loki freezes in place as he enters the wrecked and burning village. Thor stands there wearing his finest armor with his crimson cape bellowing out behind him as he wields the legendary hammer, Mjolner, into the fray.

“Have at me, foul Beast!” Thor roars as the huge wolf leaps at him and he leaps at the wolf. They collide in midair and Fenrir whimpers as he is struck hard upside the head with the mystic hammer. The wolf’s limp form skids across the stone paved courtyard and Thor stalks in spinning the hammer in his right hand as he raises it overhead. A bolt of lightning comes down from the stormy sky to charge the fabled weapon so the deathblow can be dealt…

“NO!!!” Loki screams in absolute desperation as he rushes forward and collapses to cover the whimpering wolf’s head. “No, Thor… please… don’t!” Loki cries and his tears flow freely. Thor hesitates like he always has when Loki would cry.

“Loki… move. I must slay this bloodthirsty monster.” Thor says with a frown though he makes no move to dislodge his little brother.

“Please don’t… Don’t kill my son!” Loki pleads through his sobs and Thor sighs as he let’s Mjolner slip from his hand to hang by the strap. Thor is rendered speechless.

“Listen to reason, Loki.” Odin says as he approaches and Loki’s ice blue eyes snap to the All-Father’s stern face.

“If Thor or myself went on such a rampage… would you put us down as well?” Loki asks through his streaming tears.

“No.” Odin says simply then waves his hand and a muzzle appears in it.

“Are you going to kill my son then?” Loki asks and the pain in his voice causes Thor to lower his head and look away.

“I’d just confine my errant sons in the dungeons until they came to their senses.” Odin then answers as he approaches and slips the muzzle on the wolf’s large snout. He then wraps an ethereal looking chain about the thick furred neck and locks it in place.

“Fenrir is under a spell… We must find the Enchantress, Princess Amora, and force her to reverse it.” Loki says as he clutches at his changed son.

“I will do everything in my power to fix this… my son… but neither of you must ever breathe a word of this to anyone else. I command the two of you to silence. Do you understand?” Odin says coolly and Loki looks confused though Thor agrees. “Do you understand, Loki?” Odin then asks pointedly to his youngest son. Loki’s ice blue eyes shimmer with fresh tears but he agrees…

“Heimdall.” Odin then says and they are enveloped in the flashing rainbow lights of the Bi-Frost’s energy.

 

___________

Loki recalls how Odin bound the beast with that unbreakable ethereal chain that would keep it sedated and secured for all time. It is unbreakable… for Loki has tried desperately to sever the bond over the Seasons to no avail. Fenrir was then locked deep down within the dungeons where no one would ever dare to tread. Loki had found the place within two days of returning to Asgard.

Loki pleaded with his father in private to hurry in the search for Amora… but she could not be found anywhere. The second Norn Princess was too clever and too talented with magic to be found. Loki grieved everyday after that… He tried to find comfort in Thor but the Golden Prince only ever seen Fenrir as a beast and refused to talk further upon the matter, so the secret of Fenrir’s father remained with Loki.

Loki’s magic was blamed for the ‘creation’ of this monstrous wolf and everyone whispered about just why Asgard’s Dark Prince had run away to begin with. The rumors were many… but centered on the apparent jealousy that Loki displayed of Thor… especially now that the Golden Prince wields the mighty hammer, Mjolner… the hammer which he used to bring the Fenrir Wolf low. Loki let the rumors fly and soon he and Thor grew further and further apart from one another… estranged. He would slip down to the slums of Off-Worlder’s Row and whore himself out in earnest now that he felt so numb.

Odin refused to speak to Loki further on the matter as well… save once when he chided his youngest son… publicly… for his magic to create such a vile monster to be unleashed upon unsuspecting Mortals. Loki was so stricken by this that he retreated from his family save his mother, Frigga. She consoled her fragile son that magic can do strange and impossible things when the Heart desires something so strongly. Loki believed her and so didn’t question it further. It made sense to him for he found that he had acquired an obsession with the seed of other males. He loved the taste of it, the smell, the feel of it on his skin, and the yearning to have his hot, tight passage filled to bursting with it seemed to drive him insane.

Loki wasn’t surprised when he bleed again and then let a whole barracks of soldiers… plus Skurge, The Executioner… fuck his Half-Elf disguise. He felt that familiar pooling sensation once more and readied a potion to deal with unwanted pregnancies. If it worked for the ladies of Asgard, surely it would work for him. He toyed with the idea of keeping this new child, but after a couple of months of avoiding his mother for long stretches, Loki couldn’t stand the thought of going through losing this child as well… so he downed the black concoction.

He had never tasted anything so foul before and then the pain hit his lower abdomen and it was so very acute. He wept as he felt the flood of blood flow out of him as well as more solid bits. He wondered what this child would’ve looked like. He knew on instinct that it would’ve been a son. Loki wept as he thought of Fenrir and his perfect son’s captivity and how he will never see his little boy ever again. So Loki continued to whore himself out in his Half-Elf disguise and he’d drink that concoction of death as soon as he’d feel his magic pool in his lower gut. This became his routine until he skipped the taking of his potion one day…


End file.
